Milagros aparte
by summerraink
Summary: ¿Qué sentido tiene hablar de felicidad o de tristeza? Ambas han dejado de tener sentido: sólo son palabras sobre las que una vez, hace tiempo, creyó saber algo.


NR-13. Situado a principios de la octava temporada y con spoilers del final de la séptima.  
Mulder y Scully no me pertenecen, son de Chris Carter, 1013 y Fox. No cobro por escribirles y todo eso.

**MILAGROS APARTE**

Dedos entrelazados. Besos, labios, palabras, ojos, mirada, manos, caricia, cerca, vivo, real, presente.  
Presente.  
Dedos entrelazados. El sueño se escapa y las manos están ocupadas: no pueden retenerlo.  
Sueño se transforma, sin querer, en recuerdo. Sueño es recuerdos en esa luz amarillo brillante que existió. Fue.  
Pasado.

La cama está vacía cuando despierta. Abre los ojos y el azul oblitera al amarillo. La luz de la mañana es azul desde hace meses. Mira las paredes, amarillas, pero la luz sigue siendo azul grisáceo.  
La cama está vacía. Extiende los brazos, manos al vientre, lágrimas casi... pero no. Está embarazada y la cama está vacía. La realidad es presente y es ausencia.

En el sueño, dedos entrelazados. Hay otros recuerdos del sueño, no los quiere: gritos y frío, oscuridad, y su voz en gritos y frío... Cierra los ojos. En parte del sueño, sus dedos entrelazados.

Mulder solía tomar su mano cuando dormía. Es una de tantas cosas que tardó más de seis años en saber. Tantas cosas que no supo durante años... Siempre pensó que había tiempo para todas ellas. Esa era la excusa, el motivo o la disculpa para no intentar alcanzarlas. Y el miedo, claro. Los miedos, en plural, que eran muchos. Todos lógicos y con un desarrollo coherente que derivaba en no intentarlo.  
No quiere mentirse: Los miedos nunca se fueron, sólo... perdieron la batalla. Y así llegó el tiempo en que parecía que aún había tiempo para todo.  
Hubo muy poco tiempo.  
Cualquier tiempo habría sido poco.  
El tiempo sigue y él no está. Esa posibilidad no había sido tenida en cuenta de forma seria.  
Sonríe, casi. Si recordase cómo, sonreiría, casi.

Él dijo una vez, voz baja, apenas queriendo decir, dijo una vez: "Sonríes tanto. No sabía que sonreías tanto..."Scully supone es una de tantas cosas que él tardó años en saber de ella: Cuánto podía llegar a sonreír.

"Una pena" piensa, y PENA se alarga en su mente, se extiende ocupando la habitación, sale por la ventana, ocupa la ciudad, el espacio. Una pena.  
Una pena, el tiempo. No piensa en años de tiempo perdido, piensa en años de tiempo sin saber tantas cosas... La forma del hombro desnudo de él recortada en la luz amarilla de un amanecer en su cama. El calor extendiéndose por las venas ante la tonta idea: "Mulder está desnudo en mi cama". Despertar y sentir dedos entrelazados a los suyos. Su sonrisa, "Buenos días", su sonrisa haciéndose beso. Sentir labios tantas veces vistos, observados, sin saber qué se sentía contra esos labios. Esas cosas que no supo durante años y ya no.  
Ya se acabó el tiempo. Ya nunca.

Lágrimas. Ahora sí. Lágrimas y él no dirá no llores. Da igual, porque él nunca lo decía. Lágrimas y él no abrazará, o arrastrará el pulgar sobre ellas, o besará con extrema delicadeza, o hará que se detengan.  
Ya no. Las lágrimas gritan "Ya nunca".

Sólo el recuerdo luminoso, de un amarillo brillante, de aquel tiempo que fue. Tiempo en que fue feliz sin saberlo. Como en una tonta fábula, inevitablemente llega con retraso la moraleja sobre valorar lo que se tiene. Recuerda la felicidad pero no recuerda haber pensado "Somos felices" con la certeza con que ahora piensa "Éramos felices". La expresión quizá no tenga sentido... también recuerda tristeza y dolor. Quizá lo que ocurre es que la felicidad pasa más desapercibida en presente que el dolor mientras que, en pasado, la felicidad parece mayor y el dolor se va deshaciendo. Igual es algo tan tonto como eso.

Está embarazada y él ya no está. ¿Qué sentido tiene hablar de felicidad o de tristeza? Ambas han dejado de tener sentido: sólo son palabras sobre las que una vez, hace tiempo, creyó saber algo. El tiempo las ha mezclado y se han anulado, como el calor amarillo brillante del sueño es comido por la realidad. Felicidad y tristeza se funden y sólo siente vacío.  
Ya no puede sorprenderle sonriendo, ningún abrazo detendrá las lágrimas, que no son de tristeza, son de pura lástima: Una pena que empapa sábanas, se alarga en su mente, se extiende, inmensa, ocupa el espacio y el tiempo.  
Una pena que el tiempo siga ahora que él ya no está.  
Un ser en su vientre la obliga a permanecer en este tiempo, seguir existiendo.  
El resto es vacío. Apenas roto por recuerdos de lo que ya no, de lo que ya nunca.


End file.
